Quem é ela?
by Ryuno-chan
Summary: Sasuke acorda assustado após um pesadelo... Suigetsu o ouviu e começou a fazer perguntas...SasuSaku & SuiKa


Dedico esta fic a minha escritora favorita Mye-chan hugs Mye-chan muito obrigada por mandares reviews e seres tão legal comigo agradeço muito. :D espero que gostes desta minha fic horrível n.n

Espero que todos gostem… como sabem é uma oneshot… XD não consigo fazer uma fic muito grande, porque acabo por perder o interesse ou então fico sem ideias xD

SasuSaku/SuiKa

Desculpem se tiver erros u.u sou distraída.

**Quem é ela?**

"_Sasuke-kun…!"_

"_Não SAKURA!!!"_

"_Meu estúpido irmãozinho…"_

"_Não porque fizeste isso? PORQUE??!!!"_

-NAAOO!!!

Sasuke acorda e dá por si no seu saco de cama todo transpirado e assustado, olha para os lados ainda era noite, provavelmente umas 3 da manhã, o céu estava estrelado e lua brilhante.

-Era só um sonho…graças a Deus…

Murmurava ele para si grato, que tudo aquilo tivesse sido apenas um sonho…um sonho terrível… Sasuke sai do seu saco de cama, olha em sua volta e senta-se numa das rochas das muitas que tinha ali perto.

-Sasuke estás bem meu?

Pergunta Suigetsu que tinha sido acordado pelos gritos.

-Sim…

-Tiveste um sonho?

Perguntou ele de novo enquanto se sentava numa das rochas ali perto de Sasuke

-Foi mais um pesadelo…

Disse friamente.

-Com o Itachi e com….a Sakura?

Perguntou Suigetsu calmamente, Sasuke não estava á espera daquele segundo nome que saiu da boca do amigo.

-Como conheces a Sakura?

Perguntou sem mudar de expressão, mas muito surpreendido por dentro.

-Humm bem, eu não a conheço mas foi um nome que tu gritaste muito no teu pesadelo…hehe…

Respondeu meio divertido, Sasuke virou a cabeça envergonhado, mas sempre com a mesma expressão fria.

-Então quem é essa Sakura?

Perguntou Suigetsu curioso.

-Não tens nada haver com isso…

Respondeu o Uchiha, Suigetsu fez cara de aborrecido e voltou a perguntar.

-Tua namorada?

-Já disse que não tens nada haver com isso!

Respondeu meio zangado, porque queria ele saber aquilo. Suigetsu começou a ficar chateado, tinha de saber quem era aquela garota, estava tão curioso, só podia ser uma garota muito importante para ele gritar o seu nome milhares de milhares de vezes e no fim nem dizia quem ela era.

-Ai… és tão chato, eu digo-te sempre tudo das minhas namoradas, e tu nunca dizes-me nada…

-Porque ela não é ninguém importante…e também nunca te obriguei a contares coisas das tuas namoradas…

-Pois mas eu digo porque és meu parceiro ou seja somos amigos…hum não é bem amigos…mas deve ser uma coisa parecida…

Disse Suigetsu sorrindo, Sasuke olhou para ele e uma cara lhe veio á mente a cara de um certo rapaz loiro com quem andava em Konoha, um certo rapaz loiro alegre e cheio de energia e que adorava chatear o Uchiha a toda a hora.

-Hn…

-Olha Sasuke, vamos fazer um acordo…

-…um acordo?

-Sim…Eu afasto a Karin de ti, tenho mais que certeza que estás mais que farto dela…

-Pois…

Disse Sasuke lembrando da aquela garota irritante sempre em cima dele.

-E tu dizes-me quem é a Sakura e a tua relação com ela.

Acabou ele alegre, era um acordo justo.

-Como posso ter a certeza que vais conseguir afastar a Karin…?

Perguntou ele com muitas duvidas, aquela miúda era doida era impossível afasta-la.

-Apenas confia em mim…

-Então do que estás á espera, vai lá…

Disse ele num tom irónico, Suigetsu se levanta confiante.

-Ei Sasuke se eu conseguir tu vais mesmo ter de dizer quem é a Sakura está bem?

-Se conseguires… talvez te diga uma coisa ou outra…

-Ei vá meu, vais me dizer tudo sobre ela, o que significa para ti, como é que ela é e isso tudo!

Falou ele zangado.

-Está bem…mas se não conseguires afastar a Karin, tu vais esquecer a Sakura e nunca mais me perguntas nada sobre ela…

-Combinado!

Os dois apertam as mãos e Suigetsu caminha até Karin que estava a dormir.

-EI KARIN-CHAN!!

Grita Suigetsu alegre, que acorda Karin e essa salta da cama de susto.

-MAS QUE MERD… SUIGETSU PORQUE ME ACORDASTE!! Estava a ter

um sonho tão bom… com o Sasuke-kun!

Acabou Karin com os olhos brilhantes, levantando-se do saco de cama.

-És mesmo uma idiota…

-O que me chamaste seu idiota?!

-Tu ainda não reparaste que o Sasuke não quer nada contigo!

Gritou aproximando-se dela, o que enervou Karin, mas a mesma não se rebaixou e também se aproximou gritando.

-E depois se não quiser não tens nada de te meter na minha vida!!!Não te pedi nada!

-Só te estou a avisar!

-Não tens nada que me avisar!

-Queres me beijar tanto como eu te quero a ti?!

-Finalmente uma coisa que sai da tua boca decente!

E assim eles beijaram-se, Karin agarrou Suigetsu pelo pescoço e Suigetsu a agarrou pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo, um beijo com amor e ao mesmo tempo ódio. Mas Karin ao ver o que estava a fazer separa-se de Suigetsu e olha-o completamente corada e sem perceber nada mas mesmo nada do que se passou, ela não falou, virou lhe as costas e voltou a meter-se no saco de cama, Suigetsu também virou costa e caminhou até Sasuke, que estava muito divertido com aquela aquela cena.

-Então era esta a tua ideia para afasta-la de mim…?

-Mais ou menos…

Respondeu ele, voltando a sentar-se na pedra. Estava confuso não percebeu porque lhe tinha perguntando aquilo e seguir beijou-a mesmo!

-Como posso ter a certeza que ela não se vai atirar a mim…

-Se TU viste o que aconteceu então sabes…

-Hn…

Disse o Uchiha com a serio, mas no fundo ele ria-se.

-Vá lá conta-me quem é essa Sakura?

-…

-Sasuke TU VAIS ME DIZER, tínhamos um acordo!

-Calma eu conto…ela chama-se Haruno Sakura, minha antiga colega de equipa em Konoha…

-Vá meu quero saber mais, como é ela?

-Cabelos rosados, olhos verdes…boni…muito bonita…

Suigetsu estava com uma expressão divertida também não é todos os dias que o grande Uchiha Sasuke diz que uma garota é bonita quer disser MUITO BONITA xD.

-E tu gostas dela?

-………

-Vá lá Sasuke quero saber tudo!

-…Não sei…

-Como assim não sabes? Como te sentes quando estas com ela?

-Não sei…

-Ai … sentes-te com voltas ao estômago e quando ouves ela a chamar o teu nome, ficas logo nervoso, só te apetece abraça-la e beija-la… É assim que te sentes com ela?

-Sim…

-Então meu amigo tu não gostas dela…Tu A AMAS!

Sasuke vira a cara, o Uchiha sabia que a amava, mas não queria admitir para ele próprio.

-E ela gosta de ti?

-Hum se gosta…antes de eu abandonar Konoha, ela veio atrás de mim e disse que me amava com todo o seu coração e para eu a levar comigo ou ela… ia se sentir muito só sem mim…

-Desculpa dizer-te isto Sasuke…MAS ÉS UM IDIOTA, tens uma garota dessas e ainda a abandonas!

-Eu apenas não quero que ela se magoe… se o Itachi soubesse do amor dela…se soube-se que eu correspondia a esse amor… ele a matava de certeza…eu só quero protege-la…

-Pois esse gajo… mas a Sakura já sabe que gostas dela?

-…Claro que não… ela neste momento deve achar que eu a odeio…fiz tanta coisa a ela…

Respondeu o moreno lembrando-se do que lhe tinha feito á 2 anos atrás, e do que estava a fazer-lhe agora: **SOFRER!**

Uma coisa que este percebe muito bem…

-Então tens… mais uma razão para matar o Itachi!

-…

Sasuke o olhava meio confuso

-Ai então queres ser feliz com essa Sakura não queres?

-…Mais do que imaginas…

Disse Sasuke olhando o chão, Suigetsu sorria era bom ver que o Uchiha Sasuke tinha sentimentos, ao primeiro olhar apenas parece um rapaz frio sem sentimentos ou emoções, mas nunca podemos julgar um livro pela capa…Uchiha Sasuke tinha o sentimento mais importante do mundo: **O amor.**

-Vou dormir Suigetsu…

Disse ele indo para o saco de cama.

-Eu também vou…

Suigetsu entra para o saco de cama.

-Ei Suigetsu…

-Hum?

-Obrigada…- responde Sasuke e Suigetsu sorri - sonha com a Karin…

Acabou Sasuke com meio sorriso na cara, Suigetsu muda de uma expressão alegre para uma expressão de raiva, agora o Uchiha não ia parar de gozar com ele.

-CALA-TE E DORME!

Gritou ele, Sasuke voltou a sorrir levemente e adormeceu esperando que desta vez sonhasse com aquela garota que para tanto queria voltar…

Muito longe dali uma garota está na sua cama sem conseguir dormir, abre a sua janela.

A lua está cheia e bela, o seu cabelo rosa voa ao vento e os olhos esmeraldas brilham mais que o céu estrelado, Haruno Sakura não consegue dormir, os seus pensamentos não a deixavam dormir, aquele rapaz não deixava a sua mente…

-Sasuke-kun volta para mim…eu esperarei por ti…

Murmurou a garota, um murmúrio que voou pela aquela noite estrelada…

**LAME END **

Espero que tenham gostado… se não gostaram…GOMEN xD não tenho a culpa n.n

Reviews plzzz :D


End file.
